Damnation's Kiss
by Darkness Incarnated
Summary: Shae Dolor, or "The Devil", is an assassin of the guild Damnations Pulse. Or at least, she was until the sixteen-year-old Illusion Mage was sent to kill the infamous Erza Scarlet. Thinking an easy win, Devil is unsuspecting of the fake eye that sees through her illusion and ends up wounded, half-blind, and abandoned on the side of the road, only to be found by a certain Salamander.


_I don't own Fairy Tail. (I feel a 'duh' is necessary.) Otherwise, enjoy! And review… please?_

**Damnation's Kiss**

**Chapter One: Kill or be Killed**

_The Dark Guild Damnations Pulse. Damnations Pulse is an assassination guild, and the master is a wizard who goes by the name Purgatory. Underneath Purgatory is a team of the four most powerful wizards of the guild, the Forbidden Four. This group is made up of The Devil, Shae Dolor, The Doll Master, Kodi Lagun, The Copy Cat, Ren Shibuya, and The Flash,_ _Kazuki Okumro. This guild hall is where our story starts._

"Hey, Devil." The teenager lounging against the back window opened her eyes and peered at the male in boredom. She stayed that way for a moment more before pushing off the wall with her foot and wandering over.

"What, Kodi?" Devil murmured, linking her fingers together and putting them behind her head. The Doll Master held a piece of paper to the teen's nose, causing said girl to huff, unhook her fingers and snatch it. "Seesh, a job. And here I thought you just wanted to say hello to your favorite wizard." Kodi frowned.

"Why would I do that, Shae?" The female pursed her lips in obvious annoyance.

"Asshole." The girl ground out through her teeth before glancing down to the paper. She took a deep breath. "How much?" Kodi's eyes glinted at the insult; but he chose to ignore it in the long run.

"500,000 jewel. But you're so bored kicking around the guild house; you'll take it anyway, right?" Devil frowned.

"That's awful cheap for offing someone." Kodi rolled his eyes. "And yes, I'm going. Tell Purgatory for me?" The Doll Maker shot daggers at her with his eyes.

"Do it yourself. I'm not your dog." Devil stuck out her tongue and jogged to the door.

"Thanks! Now, I shall be off! 'Tis a long train ride to Magnolia, and you know how I feel about those moving death traps." Kodi glared briefly and took note of the thick sarcasm lacing the teen's words.

"Don't lose, ya cocky little shit."

"I repeat, _ass _and _hole_." Devil grunted out, pushing the front door open with her hip and snatching a rough-looking messenger back of a hook beside the door. "Besides, how hard could it be to take out one Fairy Tail idiot?" The girl's black-haired companion smirked to her retreating back, knowing full well Shae was no match to Titania. Maybe he'd get lucky and the Fairy Queen would just kill the arrogant teen. Save him the trouble.

"Don't get your ass handed to you too bad." The teen gave a curt wave behind her; promptly ignoring the older wizard.

"Yeah. See ya later, Kodi." The door slammed shut behind her.

_{Later that Day}_

By the time Devil hopped off the train in Magnolia, bag clenched in her fist, the sun had slunk behind the horizon; leaving the world in city-lit darkness.

On the ride (while refraining from coming up with every possible way she could die if the bridge were to collapse, or the train were to spontaneously combust), Shae had firmly decided to get this job the hell over with so she could collect and find something entertaining to do, seeing as she was tired of doing nothing. Not to mention if _Kodi_ was throwing a job her way, the same Kodi who hated her with a strong, unmatched passion… Well, that usually meant the guild was getting tired of her hanging around and complaining about being bored.

Shaking off her ponderings, Shae decided the direct approach would be better suited then scouring the entire city; so she made her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Not the brightest idea, considering the multiple times dark guilds and/or dark wizards had gotten their asses handed to them in facing a Fairy Tail mage. The teen worried her lip idly, puttering down the stone path and kicking at a loose rock every few steps.

A blond was walking precariously on the edge of the road; arms out for balance as to not end up in the river beside her. She looked thoughtful, but gave a curt wave and smile to the unknown assassin. Shae waved back, but the smile was forced.

"Careful, don't want to fall in." She commented off-handedly. The female grinned.

"Thanks! Have a good day." Devil nodded at her back.

"You too." The green-haired teen decided to pointedly ignore the Fairy Tail mark on the back of her hand.

Returning to her walk a few minutes after the girl was out of sight; Shae stopped abruptly. She attempted to wipe the large grin off her face and slipped a throwing knife from her bag. Spinning around, the teen launched the projectile. A clank of metal on metal resounded and the weapon rolled away while Devil found herself backpedaling to avoid a sword.

Erza Scarlet was going to be more of a challenge than Devil had first assumed.

Deciding not to risk another beheading, the girl cast an illusion, watching with satisfaction as the great Titania stopped dead, her eyes widening and her grip on the sword loosening. It was always fun to watch the affects her magic had on people. The female removed another dagger, but couldn't help the terrified screech as a blade was drawn across her arm slicing her black trench coat and drawing blood from the skin underneath.

The knife clattered to the ground and her bag was abandoned on the road as Devil flipped away, latching her free hand over the cut. "How the _hell_ did you…" Scarlet stood with her left eye shut.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded. Shae took a few steps backwards and stabilized herself, and then the red-head charged again, catching Devil off guard. _No one _saw through her magic. _No one! _This just couldn't be happening. The blade nicked just below her eye before Shae had the sense to dodge.

"N-none of your business. Not like I need my magic to defeat _you_ anyway!" Lie. And Shae knew it. She was screwed. Royally screwed. And she honestly didn't know if she was more afraid of Titania, or what Purgatory would do to her.

The blade caught her by surprise again, causing a bloody gash trough her forearm; cutting the Damnations Pulse symbol. What the hell was wrong with her?

Devil did a few backflips out of dodge before scrambling around and running. It did little good, because in no time whatsoever, the teen was sprawled on her back with Erza's sword posed at her throat.

Erza grabbed Devil's wrist, pushing down the sleeve of her coat and inspecting the guild symbol her blade had cut. A skull with vines wrapped around it, coming from the eyes, nose and mouth. It was a commonly known image, nearly everyone associated it with death, and apparently, Titania was no exception. She pushed Shae's arm back at her, reposing her sword when the girl moved.

"Damnations Pulse." She growled. "Why are you here?"

"You should know. Why does a member of my guild, attack anyone? I was told to kill you. Here I am." Shae responded, cradling her arm. "I lost. Might as well kill me now."

"What?" Erza actually seemed taken aback by the comment.

"If you don't, someone else will. Get it? And I'd much rather go down in a fight then whimpering on the floor. So just en-"

"Devil!" The girl on the floor paled.

"Shit." There was a rush of air behind her, hands wrapped around her waist, and Devil was pulled through the air before ending up sprawled on top of Kazuki, another member of the Forbidden Four who used teleportation magic.

The two were outside the guild hall and no one was around. The wind crackled the dying leaves on the long dead trees. Shae felt flooded with anxiety. The teen groaned and rolled off, grunting in pain. "I was doing f-fine, Kazuki."

The male who had pulled himself to a sitting position glowered at her. "Seemed like it. What exactly were you _thinking_, Devil? Illusion magic doesn't work on Titania. Her right eye's a fake. Everyone knows it! Why would you, an Illusion wizard, take a job to kill her?"

"No one told me that! Kodi gave me the job, maybe he didn't know…" Kazuki could tell Devil didn't believe her own words. She knew Kodi hated her. "He wouldn't really try to… kill me. Right?"

"I don't know, Devil. We need to go in. Purgatory knows. He wants to see you." Her heart clenched.

"He sent you t-to get me?" Kazuki nodded. "Fine." Her voice cracked. The two entered the building and there stood the guild master, Kodi at his right side. Most of the other guild members were fanned round the room; on the awning or lining the walls.

"Devil. Nice to see you again." Purgatory was a tall, well-built man who practically dwarfed Shae. He had dark eyes that seemed black and a mouth always pulled into a nasty grin. He scared the hell out of her.

"You too, master."

"I hear you lost to Erza Scarlet. A _Fairy Tail _idiot nonetheless." He pondered aloud, smile still in place. Kodi wore a large grin to match. Shae faltered.

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry." By now, the crowd of members had tripled, all eager to watch one of the most powerful wizards there was get kicked out.

"Sorry?" Devil nodded, feeling immensely stupid. "We don't _do sorry _in this guild. I thought you would know that by now. You're done."

"B-but, please master! I-I didn't know Titania could see through Illusion magic! Kodi didn't tell – "

"So you blame Kodi for your failure?" The smile was gone and Devil suddenly missed it.

"No! I just –" She was silenced by a slap. "Please." Devil murmured, hand held to her cheek. "This is the only connection I've got left to my parents. Please Purgatory." Fingers curled around her neck and pulled Shae closer.

"I've had enough with your whining." Shae felt the knife before she saw it. The teen clenched her fists and shut her eyes just as the blade cut across her face. Devil screamed. Everything flashed black and when the color returned, there was an apparent lack of scenery on her left side. Shae could feel the warmth of blood on her face, dribbling down her cheek and neck.

Purgatory tossed her to the floor.

"Kazuki. Take her back to where you found her and kill her." The wizard nodded, looking vaguely like he was going to be sick. Flash crouched, and gathered Shae in his arms. The girl was shivering and there were tear tracks on her face, her free hand was clasped over her left eye and her right one was shut. There was a rush of air as the girl was taken away.

"I'm so sorry." Kazuki murmured to Devil as they appeared on the deserted Magnolia street. Flash removed a knife and held it to Shae's throat. Her breathing was already erratic, and her mouth was slightly open. Rain started to drizzle against her ashen face. The blade quivered against her skin. "Come on, just do it." Kazuki snapped at himself. Shae's eyes flickered open, resting on the dagger. She whimpered.

Her left side was completely blank, and from the Flash's perspective; it was glazed over with a film of white. Blood was littering the snowy color and dotted the rest of Shae's face.

Devil couldn't believe her relative father figure was planning to slit her throat. "Do it!" Flash growled under his breath as his tears mingled with the rainwater. He jerked his arm back; eyes locked with his little girl's. With a jerk; Kazuki brought the knife down and –

"Damn it! Shae, for the love of _God, _stop with those fucking puppy eyes!" The blade clattered to the stone path. He let out a breath and bent to hug the girl. Shae flinched.

Kazuki withdrew. "You can't comeback. For all intensive purposes, you're dead. Got it?" Devil's lip quivered. "Bye Kiddo." He disappeared in a gush of wind.

Shae screamed. Her voice cracked; a sound of screeching, bleeding agony could be heard throughout the rain-wet air. The wails stopped and Devil collapsed; curling in on herself and crying. To make matters worse, she felt the Damnations Pulse symbol vanish as she was officially expelled from the guild. A chocking sob escaped her throat and Shae flinched violently as a hand shook her shoulder.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" The pink-haired individual, upon seeing all the blood on and around the teen gasped; lifting her into his arms. Devil continued to cry, doing her best to pretend she was dead.

_Chapter One! Review please!_


End file.
